


Untitled Dragon Girl Smut

by MaidenSoul



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dragon Girls, F/F, Girl Penis, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Other, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 04:47:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12005340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaidenSoul/pseuds/MaidenSoul
Summary: Two dragon girls mate, not much more to tell.





	Untitled Dragon Girl Smut

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing smut, no idea how I did.

We ran through the streets to the only place I was able to think of that would offer complete privacy, my apartment. My black scaled tail swished back and forth from elation or nerves, I couldn’t be sure. My heart palpitated and and my face was unusually hot at the thought of what could become of this turn of events. My body was uncomfortably warm and my lower regions ached for, something. Anything. The musk of the woman I was with was definitely not helping. Upon arriving to the front of my building I fumbled with my keys to get the door open. When I looked back at the mysterious horned girl I was with I saw she was looking around, glaring and baring her fangs at any man that happened to walk by, the thought of her doing so caused a jolt of pleasure to race down to my core. Impatiently I grabbed her hand and dragged her inside toward my apartment.

Shocked at my assertiveness she immediately began with, “I-I should really go, you’re. Safe. Now. Almost to your apartment right? Heh. Don’t want some stranger claiming you, right?” Instead of responding I decided to continue dragging her deeper inside. Opening my door I dragged the mysterious woman inside. My mouth collided with hers in almost an instant. She didn’t respond in kind until I thrust my long prehensile tongue into her mouth, beginning to dance with her own, equally unusual appendage.

Somehow finding the strength to pull away from her wonderful scent. “Just. Stop. I do want you here. U-unless you don’t, want to be here then. I ummm. Sorry, I guess.” I finally replied nervously.

“No! I just. I thought, you wouldn’t want me-” Rendered speechless as I removed my top, she opted to move on from my mouth and began kissing down my jaw to my neck, sucking harshly once she reached her destination. One clawed hand went to the back of my head to expose more of my neck to her. The other went to my hip pulling me even further into her. My own hands began to make my way to the bottom of her shirt, pulling the hem out of her pants. Trying to hurry the whole process along I went to the top and began unbuttoning the first several buttons, then began helping her out of it, exposing more of her pale flesh to the light.

“Y-you’re not wearing a bra.” I stammered out nervously.

She replied with a smug smirk, “Less to take off right?” Suddenly her scaled arms went down to my rear and began to lift me up. In a panic I wrapped my legs around her waist, unfortunately for my heat I felt exactly how stiff her member had become from our heated kissing. The aching began to intensify tenfold. I needed her in me. With some minor instruction, she walked me toward my bedroom and upon entering dropped me backwards on my double sized bed, my black wings fluttering out at my sides. Not wanting to waste any more time I began to undo my pants, pulling my underwear down with them. I looked up at her and the look in her eyes was absolutely ravenous, like a lion that just captured their prey. Pulling my bra off she immediately moved her mouth to my breast as she began licking and sucking fervently, being sure to give attention to both my breasts. The heat in my face intensified as I began mewling from her ministrations. I brought my hand to the back of her head and pressed her more intently to my chest.

Then she began kissing up toward my neck and along my jaw until she once again claimed my lips. Our fervent kissing continued for a while until she once again journeyed back down, this time not stopping at my chest, kissing, sucking, and licking all the way down my soft skin. Eventually she came face to face with my bare nethers. Her long tongue tentatively reached out, getting her first taste of my soaked core. Seemingly liking what she got already, she pressed her mouth against my folds, thrusting her long snake-like tongue inside my soaked folds. It brought minor relief to the aching inside, but even now I was certain it would not satisfy me. Sucking at my clit with her mouth while continuing to explore my insides with her tongue, she quickly brought me to climax. My screams echoed across the room all the while she continued, trying to help my ride out my orgasm.

“I need you inside, so please just, fuck me already.” I panted out desperately. Sensing my distress she wasted no time in removing her pants, freeing her impressive length from her underwear. Exposing those dangerously sharp teeth of hers with a grin she returned to her place on top of me. Looking into her eyes, I saw her pupils were no longer catlike slits but blown wide with lust. The next thing I knew, the tip of her hard length was pressing insistently at my entrance. Whether from inexperience or nerves she slipped away when she tried to press further, growling at her own ineptitude. In my haze of need and impatience, I grabbed her length and guided her inside my soaked center, the feeling of relief already outweighing the pain. Upon seeing the look in her eyes I kissed her, this time tenderly, almost lovingly trying to communicate that it was okay.

Having barely waited for me to adjust to her girth she began to pull out slowly only to slam her hips against mine, drawing a loud moan of pleasure from my lips. As her pace increased the pain quickly turned to pleasure. The room filled with the sounds of moaning and flesh slapping against flesh. I began to notice a swelling at the base of her shaft. While at first the sensation was barely noticeable it became more pleasurable as it swelled larger. All the while she continued thrusting deeper and harder, seeming almost completely unhindered. Eventually my vision went white as I reached a second climax with this scaly beauty. Soon however she couldn’t pull out her swollen knot any longer and came undone as she pumped thick ropes of her seed straight into my womb. In the haze of her orgasm she moved to bite down on the crook of my neck, drawing blood with those sharp fangs. While it stung a bit, the bite itself brought more pleasure than pain.

She collapsed on top of me as her seed continued to pump out of her member. Coming out of her haze she flipped the both of us so I was laying rather comfortably atop her, my head in between her soft breasts. One of her clawed hands wrapped around to draw aimlessly on the scales that covered the center of my back, from my tail, past the wings on my lower back up to my shoulder blades. “S-so I guess, you’re my, my mate now, huh.” I began nervously.

“Yeah I… I guess I am.” She said aimlessly.

“I suppose I should have asked earlier but, what um, is your name?” I asked feeling like my face completely red.

“Eira.” She said, looking down into my eyes. “What’s yours?” She continued with a lopsided smile.

“Lorelei.” I replied with a smile.


End file.
